My Husband is My Boyfriend
by chihyum
Summary: Detak jantungku yang berdebar keras ini kupersembahkan hanya untukmu. Jadi mari tetap bersama sampai akhir. / [Ficlet]/ Dedicated for onyx dark blue/ DLDR!


_Detak jantungku yang berdebar keras ini kupersembahkan hanya untukmu. Jadi mari tetap bersama sampai akhir./SaiHina/ [OS]/ Dedicated for onyx dark blue/ DLDR!_

 _ **Naruto " Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Family/ Romance_

 _ **Rated**_ _: T_

 _ **Pair:**_ _SaiHina slight SasuHina._

 _ **Typo(s), crack pair, AU, ide pasaran, OOC , de el el.**_

 _ **Jika ada kesamaan cerita harap di maklumi, namun sesungguhnya fict ini murni dari otak saya. Dan saya males ngedit, jdi harap dimaklumi kalo banyak typo :)**_

 _ **Rikuesan dari onyx dark blue.**_

 _ **Please klik 'back' if you don't like it.**_

 _My Husband is My Boyfriend " Presented by Yume Guran_

* * *

Suara gelak tawa terdengar riuh di antara bunyi benturan batu-batu yang mereka lempar ke tepi sungai. Air sungai mendesau-desau oleh langkah-langkah kecil mereka. Ada banyak dedaunan yang melayang, kemudian jatuh di permukaan sungai dan bergerak menentang arus karena tertiup angin. Agak di hilir sana terlihat tiga orang berdiri. Kehangatan sebuah keluarga kecil terpantul di antaranya.

"Ibu, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" Manik obsidian itu terlihat berbinar dengan jari telunjuk mungil menunjuk kearah yang di maksud.

"Mereka sedang bersenang-senang, sayang." Jawaban halus yang menenangkan keluar dari bibir sang Bunda.

"Bersenang-senang? Aku juga, aku mau bersenang-senang!" Girang sang bocah berusia 7 tahun itu. Mendengar hal itu, pria yang berdiri di samping sang bocah hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengacak-acak rambut indigo yang bergaya spike itu.

"Bukankah, _Inaho_ sedang bersenang-senang sekarang?" Tanya pria dewasa itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang tauladan bagi anak laki-lakinya.

Wajah _chubby_ itu memberengut tak senang mendengar perkataan Ayahnya barusan.

"Aku ingin bersenang-senang seperti anak-anak yang di sana." Ucapnya merajuk dan memeluk tangan Ibunya.

"Hinata," Sai, laki-laki yang merupakan Ayah dan suami dari kedua manusia berbeda umur itu memanggil nama sang istri dengan serius.

"Tak apa, Sai- _kun_. Biarkan ia bermain untuk kali ini saja." Bujuk wanita ayu di hadapannya ini dan membuat Sai tak punya pilihan selain mengiyakan, "Lagian tujuan kita di sini untuk bersenang-senang, bukan?" Tambah Hinata sambil mengerling menggoda. Sai yang melihatnya gemas sendiri.

'Bagaimana bisa aku punya istri menggemaskan begini,' Batinnya yang di iringi rasa syukur karena ia adalah pria yang beruntung mendapatkan Hinata.

Kemudian kelereng hitam Sai melihat Inaho yang berlari dengan semangat menuju ke tempat anak-anak yang sedang bermain di sungai itu.

"Hati-hati." Hinata setengah berteriak mengingatkan buah hatinya, Sai berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata dan memeluknya dari samping.

"Sai- _kun_ …?" Dapat di rasakannya kebingungan yang terpatri dengan jelas dari suara istri tercintanya ini.

"Kumohon, biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja." Pinta Sai sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aroma kesukaannya yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata.

Lama mereka berada dalam posisi itu sampai akhirnya Sai melepaskan dekapannya dan kembali berdiri seperti semula dengan memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celana.

Hinata menoleh kearah Sai dan mendapati wajah tanpa ekspresi dari suaminya.

"Sai- _kun,_ ada apa?" Kali ini Hinata yang mendekatkan diri kepada Sai. Sai tidak membalas tatapan Hinata, hanya helaan nafas dalam yang terdengar dari mulutnya. Lumayan lama Sai diam sampai akhirnya ia bersuara.

"Hinata…" Masih dengan pandangan yang lurus ke depan, "Apa kau masih berhubungan dengan Uchiha itu?" Suaranya terdengar dingin dengan intonasi rendah yang mengintimidasi.

Hinata tersentak dan kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Mengapa Sai- _kun_ bertanya seperti itu?" Balas Hinata lembut.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku." Kali ini Sai menatapnya. Ada api cemburu yang terpancar jelas dari kedua manik yang sekelam malam itu.

"Tentu sa –" Belum sempat menyelasaikan kalimatnya, suara deringan ponsel Hinata menyela. Hinata dengan segera melihat siapa gerangan yang menghubunginya.

Matanya sedikit membola saat mengetahui si empu yang menelpon. Kemudian pandangannya bergulir ke Sai yang sudah mendecih seraya membuang muka.

Pada dasarnya Hinata itu orang baik jadi dia berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Sai dan mengangkat teleponnya. Sai yang menyadari itu langsung mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Sasuke- _kun_?"

' _Hinata,_ ' Terdengar baritone datar dari seberang sana.

"Iya, ada apa, Sasuke- _kun_?"

' _Hinata, bisakah kau…._ ' Kemudian yang terdengar hanya suara memohon yang di selingi oleh rasa frustasi.

Sai menatap Hinata dengan tatapan kesal, lumayan lama Hinata berbicara ditelpon itu. Tak perlu ditanya Sai sudah tahu siapa orang yang menghubungi Hinata-nya.

Sampai akhirnya, Hinata nampak menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan menyimpannya kembali. Sai menghela nafas lega saat tahu bahwa percakapan itu sudah selesai.

Hinata berjalan kembali medekati Sai.

"Sasuke- _kun."_ Setelah sampai ketempatnya, Hinata mengucapkan nama orang yang menelponnya.

"Hn, aku tahu." Jawab Sai sekenanya. Hinata menggeleng-geleng pelan.

"Dia memintaku untuk kembali kepadanya."

 _Slap!_

Sai dengan cepat mengarahkan kepalanya kearah Hinata dan menatapnya dengan tatapan 'kau bercanda?'

Hinata yang melihatnya hanya terkikik geli dan membentuk huruf 'V' dengan jarinya.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Kau bercanda atau sungguh-sungguh." Sai merasa getir, bagaimana jika itu benar-benar kenyataan. Sai mungkin tidak akan sanggup menjalani kehidupannya lagi jika Hinata benar-benar meninggalkannnya.

Mau bagaimanapun wajar Sai merasa khawatir. Karena sebelumnya Hinata juga 'pernah' punya rasa dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka berpacaran selama 3 tahun saat masa-masa SMA dan berakhir di hari kelulusan, lantaran sang Uchiha di jodohkan dengan gadis lain.

Dan ia sendiri bertemu dengan Hinata saat kuliah dan mereka tidak pernah berpacaran, hanya sebatas kata 'teman' Namun entah keberanian dari mana Sai yang memang sudah jatuh hati dengan Hinata melamar Hinata langsung di hadapan Hiashi tepat di tahun keempat mereka berteman.

Bagaimana jika kemungkinan terburuk terjadi?

Hinata akan kembali ke Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Lalu bagaimana dengannya?

Inaho, ya, Inaho juga bagaimana?

Nasib keluarga kecilnya akan diambang kehancuran.

Sai tak sanggup membayangkan hal itu jika benar-benar terjadi.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Ucapan Hinata barusan tak benar-benar membuat hatinya tenang.

"Aku masih khawatir," Sai menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sebenarnya Sasuke- _kun_ hanya meminta bantuan untuk membelikan kado untuk istrinya yang sebentar lagi ulang tahun, Sai- _kun_ tidak perlu cemas."Tak sanggup berbohong lama-lama Hinata tersenyum manis seraya membawa Sai menghadapnya.

"Mungkin saja itu hanya alibinya untuk bertemu denganmu dan merebutmu kembali. Kau tahu Uchiha itu licik." Sai menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sendu.

Hinata mengusap pipi pucat itu masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Jikapun itu terjadi, aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu. Mungkin benar bahwa dulu kami pernah berhubungan, tapi itu sudah menjadi bentuk lampau yang tidak akan terulang lagi. Aku hanya menginginkan masa kini dan yang akan datang bersamamu. Tidak ada orang lain. Baik itu Sasuke- _kun_ atau yang lainnya." Sai mengenggenggam lembut tangan Hinata yang mengusap pipinya.

"Kau benar. Tak ada yang lain," Sai tersenyum.

"Ya, tak ada yang lain, yang seberani dirimu melamar seorang gadis di depan ayahnya yang galak." Hinata tertawa geli ketika mengingat bagaimana wajah Sai yang pucat dengan suara bergetar saat itu.

"Hn."

"Aku benar-benar terkejut, karena sebelumnya kau tidak pernah menunjukan gerak-gerik ketertarikanmu kepadaku. Tapi karena kau langsung melamarku di depan ayah, aku percaya bahwa Sai- _kun_ benar-benar serius denganku."

"Kukira kau akan menolakku, karena kita tidak pernah berpacaran. Dan lagi, saat itu kupikir kau tidak menyukaiku." Sai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata.

"Tau dari mana? Aku suka Sai- _kun_ kok, cuma belum sampai ke tahap lebih serius saat itu. Namun, lama kelamaan rasa suka ini semakin menggerogoti hatiku. 8 tahun mendirikan keluarga bersamamu tentu membawa perubahan yang pasti." Hinata mulai memejamkan matanya saat merasakan hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan.

"Bahkan aku suka gemetar dan malu ketika di dekat Sai- _kun_." Sai menyeringai mendengarnya dapat Sai lihat wajah Hinata yang mulai merona.

Sai mulai memiringkan kepalanya dan sedikit lagi mencapai tujuannya kalau saja sebuah suara tidak menginterupsinya.

"Ayah! Ibu! Ayo kesini! Di sini benar-benar menyenangkan!" Teriak Inaho yang berhasil menghancurkan momen SaiHina. Hinata langsung menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan telapak tangannya dia ingin pingsan saat menyadari bahwa mereka hampir berciuman di tempat umum.

"Kita lanjutkan di rumah," Sai mengatakan itu dengan topeng _stoic-_ nya, Hinata memukul bahu Sai dengan lumayan keras.

"Dasar mesum." Sai terkekeh pelan dan mengamit tangan Hinata untuk di genggamnya. Kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah mendekati tempat hasih persilangannya dengan Hinata berada.

Hinata yang di perlakukan begitu tentu saja kembali memerah.

Lihatlah, meskipun keduanya tidak berpacaran namun kenyataannnya setelah menikah mereka seperti pasangan muda-mudi yang sedang dalam masa kasmaran. Lucu, bukan?

Berpacaran setelah menikah. Tabir kehidupan dengan romansa manis yang menyenangkan.

Hinata membalas genggaman Sai dan mulai menyamakan langkahnya dengan milik Sai.

"Sai- _kun…."_

"Hn?"

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Kalau begitu aku lebih mencintaimu." Hinata tersenyum puas, wajahnya yang merona berseri-seri.

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap tinggal bersamaku."

"Aku berjanji." Sai menoleh kearahnya dan mengecup pipi kanan Hinata.

"Mouu!" Hinata kembali memukul lengan Sai hingga memicu tawa renyah dari sang pria pecinta buku itu.

 _Detak jantungku yang berdebar keras ini kupersembahkan hanya untukmu. Jadi mari tetap bersama sampai akhir, ne Sai-kun?_

 _OWARI_

.

.

.

OMAKE

' _Hinata bisakah kau membantuku untuk membelikan kado untuk Ino? Sebentar lagi ia ulang tahun, dan aku bingung ingin meminta tolong dengan siapa selain dirimu,'_ Terdengar suara dari seberang sana sangat merasa frustasi.

"Hm, tentu saja, aku senang bisa membantu, Sasuke- _kun."_ Hinata tersenyum walau sebenarnya orang yang di telpon tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya.

' _Hn, kau masih seperti dulu, Sai benar-benar beruntung mendapatkanmu.'_ Hinata tertawa geli sambil sesekali melirik kearah Sai yang sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan seolah ingin menelan orang hidup-hidup.

"Ya, dan aku benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan laki-laki sepertinya." Tukas Hinata sambil masih sedikit tertawa.

' _Jadi kau merasa tidak beruntung pernah bersamaku, Hime?'_ Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke hanya menggodanya.

"Tentu saja aku merasa beruntung juga, Sasuke- _kun_. Dan lagi, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, jika Sai- _kun_ mendengarnya kaulah yang paling tidak selamat, Sasuke- _kun._ " Terdengar suara gelak tawa dari seberang. Hinata tersenyum simpul.

"Ja, cukup sampai sini dulu, aku takut Sai- _kun_ akan benar-benar marah, kita lanjutkan lain waktu ya, Sasuke- _kun._ "

' _Hn, semoga jalan-jalan kalian menyenangkan.'_

" _Hai_ , terima kasih." Setelah itu terdengar nada yang terputus-putus. Hinata menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan menyimpannya kembali. Menatap Sai yang juga menatapnya.

Terbesit ide jahil untuk suaminya. Ah, mungkin lain kali ia harus meminta maaf kepada Sasuke karena sudah menggunakan namanya.

FIN

* * *

THANK YOU!


End file.
